Four
by AngelInDisguise123
Summary: In a world where the Avatar has ended his reincarnation, four kids, Ritho, Kana, Hazon, and Zaili help save the world from an incoming danger.
1. Prolouge

Four

Prolouge

You know how some folks say that that's impossible? Or that won't ever happen. Or it can't be done? Few people could prove them wrong. The story of these kids proved many people wrong when they said no one could save the world as we know it. They weren't important, few people knew they existed. But there were four of them living in what you would call a modern Four Nations world where the people forgot how to bend the elements.

They're names were Ritho, Kana, Hazon, and Zaili. They were each from different nations and never knew the other existed until they crossed paths. This story is about them. It also begins at the end. The end of the Avatar reincarnation.

Avatar Zoksi of the fire nation was the fourth Avatar after Avatar Aang. The few Fire Nation citizens still resented anything that had to do with the Avatar. One day, he was out making peace in a Fire Nation city full of many people who hated him. He was teaching youth ages five through seventeen how wonderful and safe a world would be without violence and worldwide domination. Unfortunately, many of the children's parents would be better off rotting in prison than watching the Avatar teach their children. So they ganged up with many other peace hating fire benders and attacked him during one of his lessons. The children screamed. Zoksi calmly asked them to stop, but they wouldn't. As he could control his Avatar state, he started fire bending back at them it saying to immediately stop. Then one man crept behind him and created lightning that went through his heart. To the horrified faces of the youth, he fell and died. To what extent the adults were punished is not known or recorded. After all, this is the story of these four children.

Years turned into decades. Decades into scores. Eventually, centuries went by until you could go there and think that it was your world. Being there so much technology, they supposedly didn't need the elements.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Born in the Earth Kingdom was Ritho. His part goes like this…

"C'mon. It's the latest video game. Everyone's playing it," Ritho's older brother, Harue, was literally on his knees begging Ritho to help him buy this game. Ritho glanced at him with his sharp green eyes speckled with gold and looked back down. He slowly traced his forefinger across a pile of soil in his backyard. He knew that Harue didn't have enough money to buy this so-called awesome game. Ritho did, and more, because he'd been saving his money. Never spent a cent in his eleven-year life. He wasn't going to start now.

He shook his dark brown hair no. "I'm not going to. Maybe you should have thought of that before you bought_ Bloody Ruins IV. _Besides, if my money's going into it, it's gotta be something I'm going to like too."

"You might like it," Harue's dark eyes asked pleadingly.

"_Bloody Ruins V_?" Ritho asked suspiciously without looking up from his drawing. It sort of looked like a platypus bear.

"You're such a wimp," Harue scowled at him before walking back into the house.

"And that's supposed to make me want to give my money away?" Ritho called before Harue slammed the door shut.

Ritho sighed and lay back on the soil. Harue constantly teased him saying that it was dirt. _It's soil._ Ritho thought. _It's just that no one understands._ Whenever he was feeling soil tricking down his fingers or just touching, he just somehow felt connected to it. For a while, he never knew what it meant, but just that the feeling was with him so often.

His parents thought him strange too, him being the only one with green eyes for generations and that he never liked things the average boy thought was cool. Sure, he fist fought and watched TV, but it wasn't like he needed to do it.

"Am I strange?" he silently questioned himself. He wasn't sure of that. What he was sure of was that he felt a pull to the ground stronger than he thought possible.

_Maybe if I get off the ground it'll stop._ He thought. But what happened next nearly made him run inside. For as he got up, so did the ground. There it was. Spikes of rock that was never there before.

Ritho was staring at it mouth open. Maybe this confirmed that he _was_ strange. How was he going to explain this to his parent and Harue? He looked at it again and noticed his arms were up starting to feel sore. He put them down and as they fell, so did the rocks. This really got him scared and he ran inside his house and into his room before he started recounting what had happened. After what seemed like hours, he took a deep breath and walked across the hall to the dining room were there was a prepared meal. And an almost prepared table. Mom and Dad were sitting down eating soup, noodles, and noticeable lump of mystery meat. You'd think they'd have that only in schools. Guess again. He quickly sat down at the table and took a spoon of his soup.

"Where were you, Ritho?" Ritho gazed from his bowl to the seat across from him. There was Harue with a scowl on his face. Ritho remembered how long he could hold grudges and looked back at his soup.

"In my room," he answered.

"What were you doing?" His dad asked him. Ritho mentally groaned. This was routine, trying to make conversation out of him since he hardly ever spoke.

"Just thinking,"

"I see," Dad said.

"Your brother said you were also out for a while in the backyard drawing on the dirt. Is this true?"

Ritho wanted to remind her that it was soil, not dirt, but he thought otherwise. "Yes,"

"Son, your father and I don't want you to be so alone during the afternoons. It's not healthy. You need to get out and do something." She gazed at him with soft brown eyes. "We want the best for you,"

"Yeah, I know," Ritho said. Then changing the subject, he said. "But I like the earth. I feel a connection to it. I don't feel alone," He was a little surprised to have said all this.

His parents glanced at each other as if they had accomplished something. "You'd think he was an earth bender by the way he's speaking," His father mumbled to his mother.

"What's an earth bender?" Ritho asked never hearing the word before.

Instead of answering his question, they went to ask Harue how his day was. He made a mental note to check in the library tomorrow. Apparently, it was so important that they didn't event mention it again. Then what was it? Why didn't they tell him? Could it be dangerous? These thoughts formed in his mind as he gulped down his food and went to his room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Being the only girl in a family of four brothers wouldn't have been Kana's top choice. She would've been much happier just being an only child. What's more, she was the middle child. Her siblings' age ranged from eight to twelve. She was only ten, but she was treated like a baby by her brothers, and her parent's wanted her to grow up. The baby of the family, Sasko, was given everything; the next oldest, Kalsu, acted evil with her and an angel in front of her parents; Kahm, the second oldest, told stories about what embarrassing she did when she was younger; and Luka, the oldest, could lie right off the bat which helped with framing her for things she didn't do. Reason why she was in her room staring out her window watching the snow fall lightly. She would never take anything from her parents, but there it was, in her pocket the day she put on her favorite blue sweater and periwinkle parka. But a day in this family was always some sort of adventure. Reason why her parents found two-hundred dollars worth of jewelry in her pocket. Reason why she was stuck in her room on a perfectly good day to go swimming or skate or catch snowflakes on her tongue.

She sighed. The boys wouldn't come back out for another three hours which would take _so_ long.

"And when they come back, they'll be sorry," She didn't hate them. She just wished they would be kidnapped by pirates, shipped from the South Pole, and be deserted on an island for fifty years. That wasn't considered hate.

She lay on her bed farthest from the fireplace. Two years ago she was stirring her water with her finger thinking of her latest diabolical plot. Of course, the others had ganged up on her (without the parents knowing-_again_) and she was really mad. Not even mad. Fuming angry. She stirred faster and faster angry thoughts still brewing in her mind. Then Sasko pointes at her mug and said, "How're you doin' that?" Only then did she realize that her water had frozen on her finger. She pulled it out and licked it.

"How'd you do that," Sasko wiggled his tooth and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Then Kana's anger turned into wonder and the ice slowly trickled down her fingers and turned into water in just five seconds. Kana gave him a look saying, "This is just our little secret,"

Sasko nodded, his curly brown hair bobbing up and down looking with his innocent blue eyes.

Three days later, Kahm bribed Sasko out of the latest sister story. Two days later, the village leader told the parents to keep her under close eye and whenever anything strange happened, take her to the nearest hospital.

So for two years, Kana kept the fact that she was a water bender to herself since then after finding some old scrolls. She kept those in her room. Yeah, she stole them from a heavily guarded facility, the temple. But big whoop. She stole, not the end of the world.

_Might as well practice._ She formed her body into the most common water bending stance. She watched and awe as with each movement, the water would move in different directions. Then she did a fighting water bending stance. She used the razor sharp water to cut a K into the wall.

Then her most daring thought came into her mind. _Bust out of the house._ Village-wide hysteria would be so cool to watch from a safe distance. Plus, she wanted to know what was going on in the outside world. She went into the fighting stance again and made a circle in the wall. She made it deeper and deeper until it fell and she felt the chill of the daytime air. _I'll travel to a place that's really warm._ She thought. She pulled her parka closer and hoped her sweat pants were warm enough. Then she set outside.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hazon," whispered Palo. Hazon snored and rolled to the side of the wall on his bed.

"Hazon!" Palo whispered a little louder. Hazon wouldn't budge. Palo groaned. Why did he have a roommate that was such a deep sleeper? He gave Hazon a hard kick to his backside.

"AAHH!" Hazon jumped up. "I didn't do it!"

"Ssshhh! Do you want to get in trouble? Do you want to add isolation next to detention? Well do ya?"

"Jeez, no. Sheesh,"

"C'mon. If we get to the teachers desk, we're bound to find the answers. And, you're doing the easy part. You're only keeping watch,"

"That's more dangerous. I'll be caught first you know," Hazon quietly motioned for Palo to come. He and Palo were criminal masterminds in academic standards. But in a way, they were good criminals. They gave the answers to the dumb and stupid and the ones who paid them the most money. Where they got the money in this old boarding school was a mystery.

They got to the classroom. It was pitch black. Palo grabbed his penlight and pressed it on.

"I think I hear the angels' chorus," Hazon said.

"Shut up doofus. The sooner we do this, the faster we're home free. Get the picture. Now keep watch,"

"Yes sir," Even with there barely any light, Hazon imagined Palo's face pale and trembling. He knew he only tried to act tough when he was just really a baby. Hazon sighed and leaned on the wall next to the door.

Palo was busily digging through the different files of paper. Hazon wished there was more action. He yawned and looked outside. His wish came true.

A man wearing a black robe made eye contact with Hazon. _No. Why? _Hazon thought. Mr. Na was headed his office. _Palo, Mr. Na's coming._ At times like these, he wished telepathy was real.

Suddenly, he felt a rush through him. Like a sugar rush but he felt it go past him. _What the,_ he thought when he saw the air build up in front of him and plummet toward the teacher.

Mr. Na managed to yell, "Hazon!" before he shot back first to the wall leaving a teacher size hole in it.

"What happened?" Said Palo clutching the test answers as he stood next to Hazon. Then he saw the hole. "Hazon, I swear, if you become a murderer…"

"I didn't kill anyone," Hazon whispered. "But I'm pretty sure he's out cold."

"How did you…"

"What makes you think I did anything," Hazon turned to face Palo.

"Well, the hole in the wall says a whole lot, don't you think?"

"Shut up," Hazon shoved him. "Maybe he won't remember anything that happened,"

"Cross fingers. Cross everything,"

Hazon nodded and they headed back to their room.

The next morning, when Hazon joined Palo at the cafeteria, they saw Mr. Na giving them the evil eye.

"I thought I said to cross everything," Palo whispered to Hazon.

"I did, but crossing doesn't work all the time," Hazon replied.

"Palo, Hazon," Mr. Na nodded to them. "My office, now,"

"You think he'll kill us? I mean, if we die, he'll be charged for murder. But, well, _you_ almost killed him last night. So maybe…"

"Shut up!" Hazon turned to face his friend. All right, I tell you what happened if you just stop talking," When he saw Palo nod, he continued. "Something happened last night and I got Mr. Na in that hole, all right?"

Palo nodded and backed away from Hazon as if at any moment, he'd knock him out too.

"C'mon. It was probably just a onetime thing."

"Yeah," Palo mumbled not sounding so sure.

When they entered his office, Mr. Na asked a few questions. Then he separated Palo and Hazon into two different rooms. Then he asked Hazon a question.

"How _did_ you get me in that hole?"

Hazon turned white. He hadn't expected him to ask something from the conversation with Palo.

"Uh…,"

"If you please Hazon, I have but only a few minutes," Then Mr. Na clapped his hands. Two men appeared from the other room grabbing Palo by the arms with a knife to his throat. Palo's eyes were as big as saucers filled with fear.

Hazon comprehended the scene. If he didn't tell Mr. Na what happened, his friend would die.

"The clock is ticking, Hazon," The two burly men pressed the knife closer to Palo's throat.

Hazon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _If it happened once, it can happen again._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Zaili instantly stood up from her seat. She ignored the confused faces of the other kids and yelled, "Yes!"

"Zaili, if you're finished with your kind interruption of the chemistry lab, then you can sit back down," her teacher said standing with ruler in hand. He had a stern face, but Zaili noticed the twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry, sir. It's just the last day of school!" She smiled and grabbed her bag with her school books. "And the bell just told us that it's time to go!" She ran up to her teacher, gave him a hug, and flounced out.

A cheer erupted in lab 8B. So did a flame which came from the Jaltleder Acid. A piercing scream echoed across the hallway. All of a sudden, the doors of all the classes opened loudly. She ran to keep ahead of the growing crowd.

Mingled words came from everywhere. "School's out!" "Last day!" "Summer!" "No uniforms!" She heard an occasional scream and heart breaking sobs from dear friends who wouldn't see each other for three months.

While running, her long, tangled black hair flew out of her face. As soon as she practically flew out the school, she stooped over, hands on knees, and tried to catch her breath. _Finally!_, she thought. _It's happened_.

She stood up again and waved her hands to catch the attention of the stampede of parents coming to get their children. Several children instantly saw their folks and talked all the way home.

"C'mon, c'mon," she whispered to herself. Li had to come. He _had_ to.

Just then, a hand waved. A hand that was really a stump.

"Li!" Zaili yelled above the crowd.

She noticed him because. Li, her older brother, used to work in a factory. He got in an accident and lost his right arm. Though he still complained about how he thought he still had his right hand, he was otherwise a-okay.

"Zay!" He yelled as soon as he caught sight of her. She ran into his chest with such force he took in a short, deep breath.

"Sorry," Zaili said as she brushed her hair from her face. "Didn't mean to-"

"S'okay." He gave her a questioning stare. "Are you sure you're Zay? Last I remembered, she was a full head shorter than me. Now we're almost eye to eye."

Zaili playfully punched him. "It _is_ me silly. And I'm so happy you're here!" She gave him another hug.

"Why wouldn't I be here to see my little sister?" He whispered to her.

She broke free of the hug and clung to his only hand and they walked to the car. They had just entered it when a girl came running towards Zaili. None other than Myah, otherwise known as the school freak.

At first glance, she wouldn't seem like a freak. She had shoulder-legnth wavy black hair, freckles, glasses, and a school uniform just like everyone else. But then she opened her mouth…

"My dearest Zaili! I truly ask you to stop on account of the most unpleasant information I need to state to you."

Li looked at Zaili questionably. "Friend?"

"Um," Zaili didn't want to hurt her feelings, so she nodded. "Eh, sort of." She wore a fake smile.

Li noticed. "So, I guess it wouldn't matter if I started the car and you could talk with your friend." He emphasized on the word "friend". He nodded to Myah and Zaili and entered the car closing the door.

Myah wore a confused look. "What made you voice such a fib as that. I know for a fact that-"

"Listen." Zaili looked at the girl in front of her. "Let's just get this over with and tell me what you want to tell me."

"Absolutely!" Myah nodded her head. "What I have been needing to tell you ever since the time that you won the speech competition is that the Headmaster desired you spend three weeks at the Zoluz's Academy of Maturing Artists.

Zaili sifted the fancy talk and all she really heard was "three weeks" and "Zoluz's Academy of Maturing Artists. "The Headmaster wants me to got to ZAMA? I can't believe this! Wow. That's so, wow."

She turned around and started pacing the ground at a fast speed. "I'd have to pack, but , what if Ma wants me to stay home longer? What if she doesn't want me to go at all? Hmm, I'll have to convince her somehow."

Myah cleared her throat loudly. Once because she needed to, the second to get the other girl's attention.

Zaili turned around midpace.

"Are you not going to express your gratitude to the person who exchanged this information with you?" She looked a bit hurt.

"Oh," Zaili said. "Sorry. And thanks."

"I accept your thankfulness." Myah turned and started to walk away.

But before she entered the car to a waiting Li, she turned around and called to Myah, "What did you mean when you said "unpleasant information"?

Myah turned around. She looked frantically to the left and right of her and ran back to Zaili. She stood a few inches from her when she spoke.

"Trust me when I say that nothing is ever as it seems., even in a seemingly predictable utopia."

"I still don't understand."

Myah, staring her straight in the eyes, replied. "You will."

Zaili stared after her and turned towards the car. She opened the door to where Li's one hand was on the wheel. They started to move.

"So what did you and your "friend" talk about?"

"I get to go to ZADA. Headmaster recommended it." The excitement in her voice was barely noticeable, if not even there.

"Well, that's great! I'll be the one to tell Ma. I'll make her let you go."

Zaili nodded, Myah's voice still echoing in her head. _Nothing is ever as it seems._ What did that mean?


End file.
